To Revers time
by ShibaInu13
Summary: chapter 3 is up have fun and if you don't like to read things with ... uh... i wont ruin the chapter for you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.

This is my first fan fic so i will need suggestions.

Intro

* * *

What if yondame had not died? 

what if naruto had a mom?

what if sasuke had parents?

What if Obito lived?

What if they were happy?

Naruto would still house the deamon.

Sasuke would still hate his brother.

Naruto is best friends with Konkuro?! 

EVERY ONE IS UP SIDE DOWN!!

Chapter 1

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAA" 

"WHAAAAAAAAA"

As the young blond cried his parents smiled for two reasons. one, was the birth of there first son. second, the fathers victory against the 9 tailed demon. "what will his name be Hokage-sama" asked the nurse. " lets see he needs a strong name. one people will call out when he walks down the street...What do you think Kiri"? As the hokage glances over to his wife she lovingly looks at the baby. "What about Naruto?" She says the hokage looks approvingly at the infant then the nurse. "I will leave you alone now Yondame-sama" said the nurse. " wait Tasunde, gather my team for me will you." He said "Of course" is all she said as she closed the door.

The Next Day (before Yondame got there)

* * *

"Congratulations Obito! So was it a boy or a girl?! Whats it's name?!" Asked his eager friends '_Who would have thought my aunt and uncle having there second child on the same night as Yondame-sama_' thought the boy. "Well!!!???" Asked the girl. " Ya come on Obito we don't have all day!" Said his impatient friend. Finally after a long pause that seemed like a held breath he said " It was a boy, his name is Sasuke and he reminds me of Itachi." As the boy said Sasukes older brothers name the other two froze. Remembering the 15 year old Uchiha who had nearly killed the clan if it were not for Yondame-sama. "Sorry i'm late guys!" said there instructor. As they came out of there trance they noticed that there was something horribly wrong with there teacher. He had bags under his eyes, his cloths were on backwards and the worst thing was his lightning yellow hair was all over his face it was a surprising he could even see the way he was. The first one to break the awkward quietness was Obito with his hysterical laughing. The others soon fallowed. A look of confusion soon appeared on Yondame's face. As Yondame walked over to the edge of the small lake in the practice area he burst out laughing as well. After Yondame fixed himself up he called his team to attention. He said " OK every one here are the mission list." as he handed out a sheet of paper one of his students look at him quizzically. This boy had silver hair that would remind you of the moon, his hair was also lopsided.But what puzzled most people was his mask. He wore a mask over his face all the time. His team mates had once tried to find out what was under it but... The attempt failed miserably. Yondame understood the face clearly. These Children were chunin the silver haired boy named Kikashi was a jonin. Like Yondame. He had to tell them why the missions were so crappy. " well every one as you know we were attacked by that fox so our defance is weak we can't risk losing our best ninjas. I'm sorry but thats the way it is." Every one looked down at there feet. Yondame hated disappointing his team. he had to do something. " The faster we finish the mission the sooner we can go see my son Naruto!" There faces instantly brightened back up. They choose a mission were they had to capture a cat. This would be the The 15th time this month.They were done with in an hour. Once they reached the hospital they went straight to Kiri's room. From there they would take her to go see the young Naruto. Obito, Kikashi and Rin were bouncing with energy. Once out of the hospital the went to get Ramon.

* * *

So how was that for a first time writing? PLEZ read and review. 

Wait for Chapter 2

Your friend

ShibaInu13


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.

Wanted you all to know that I am changing some of the parings just beacuse. So if you have a problem go to hell. Also my spellig and grammer skills suck.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

(12 years later)

* * *

"Naruto hunny come down! Dinners waiting.""OK mom" said a 12 year old boy with yellow hair and an orange track suit. 

* * *

At the dinner table

* * *

"So naruto the big days tomorrow right?" Said the boys father. A look of pure joy crossed the boys face. " Ya dad don't forget you have to present a speach. OH and say how happy you are with me and how i'm better than that Sasuke!" Yondaime just laghed and said he would consider it.

* * *

In Naruto's room

* * *

'_Wow tomorrow I Naruto Uzumaki graduate from the ninja academy! I'm so exited I can't sleep! _' knock knock " come in" said Naruto. " Hey what are ya think'in about son?" Said naruto's father. "Just how i'm going to be the best ninja ever!" he said in the most casual tone he could produce. " Best ninja really?! well i'll have to look out the next time I make you mad." said his father tountingly.Naruto just grined. " Well then even the best ninjas needs some sleep." said Yondaime naruto's grin quickly disappeared " but dad you hardly ever sleep. so why should I?" Said naruto in a huff. " Because if you don't i'll tell Iruka he can have you for another year." "your lying he would never take me." They stared at each other for 3 seconds and burst out laghing.

* * *

The next day at the academy (in the testing room)

* * *

"Ok naruto you have to produce at least 2 shadow clones. got that?" Said Iruka "Ya thats easy" naruto said cockily. So he got into position and there was a big POOF. As the smoke cleared there in front of Iruka were about 10 shadow clones. But they were all on the ground and... not moving. soon there was a nother POOF and they were gone. Iruka's vain twitch "You fail!" he yells. 

* * *

At the graduation Caramony

* * *

" Ah, as I the forth hokage look apon the faces of all the new genin I am proud to say that you all will become strong and inteligent ninja.Also you will make this village and all it's people proud as well!" That was the ending of Yondaimes speach. but really as he looked apon all the faces he was sad because of all the new genin the face he wanted to see was not there. That face was his sons. His son was the only one who had not passed the exam. But Iruka had told him that if he could make clones by the end of the week break all the children had. Iruka would let him pass. Yondaime knew that Naruto would be practicing right now trying to obtain what he lacked. The good thing was that it was monday.

* * *

On the sunday befor the make-up exam

* * *

'_GGGGRRRRRR i have been practicing and practicing but still nothing is making my shadow clones and better. They apear but then disappear really fast...HMMMMM. I wonder if dad would mind... he is away on a mission... but he left Kakashi and Obito incharge so it would be really hard to do...but i still want to pass the exam so... i'll take my chances!_'

* * *

OOOHHHH cliff hanger!!! What do you think naruto is going to do? PM me with you suggestions!! 

Thanx for reading r&r plez

From

ShibaInu13


	3. Chapter 3

... you people are so harsh ... only 2 comments...2... i work my ass off writing this fan fic... most of you probably glanced at it but never read it... well ... I'm very hurt. yes my spelling can suck at times but even my best friend whom criticizes every thing i do said the fan fic was good ... to the few people that actually read this fic i must give thanks... OK sappy times over now to the story!! also sorry for the many lines in the last chapter

disclaimer: you know what goes here

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Night time was approaching quickly in konoha. in the hokages office there were two very tired men looking over paperwork. " Kakashi ! I'm bored can't we finish the paperwork after a good nights sleep?" said a very sleepy uchiha. "..."Obito gets dagger eyes from kakashi obito in the corner whimpering in fear(A/N so UN uchihaish HEH HEH HEH) As the jonin work they fail to hear a door open(A/N yes kakashi is not that awesome) in the basement(A/N yes in this story they can hear things in the basement from the 4th floor) a young blond boy was sneaking around looking for something. once he had found what he was looking for he left. but we all know he had to screw something up. he had enuf stupidity in that brain of his (brain? what brain??) to spray paint his trademark swirl over the door and get attacked by kakashi's huge dog on his way in. (what a moron) 

* * *

Afterwords

* * *

"huff huff huff" _'I can't believe what iv'e done i uzumaki naruto have stolen the most dangerous scroll in kanoha...'_ "I'm so cool" Then out of now were " Stupidity is not cool smart ass!" naruto was startled by the sudden appearance of the two men."h-howed you guys find me?!" naruto stammered " I think these are yours..." said kakashi handing him part of his pants (kakashi's dog ripped them) Obito gave naruto a forceful nuggi " you moron what the hell are you doing with the scroll!!!" yelled an enraged obito. " Kakebunshin no jutsu!" yelled naruto "trying not to fail and disappoint my family!" yelled about ten thousand naruto clones. "heram jutsu!" he yelled again and then about ten thousand beautiful naruto girls flailed around the two men... (well you know what happens... lets just say they will need some more tissues before there nose bleeds stop) in the middle of this commotion one little flash of yellow light is seen leaving the battle grounds.

* * *

What happened to kakashi and obito

* * *

kakashi's pov

_All those itchi itchi books have trained my mind i think i can do this... OK i tried and failed time to get dirty muwhahahahah_ (he still has his mask but not his eye patch thing)_ sheriken 78 hours of death... moan moan ahh moan scream ahh yes harder yeah._ Then a poof and the clone was gone. " your next" he said "help me!!!" the clone screamed.

obito's pov

(!!IMPORTANT A/N!! in my story obito still is crushed by the rock but only his right side. Tsunade was able to fix him in time. he did give kakashi his left eye but once again tsunade gave him a transplant from a different uchiha who had died an hour before. OK so thats all i have to say enjoy)

Obito who still acts like a 12 year old in a 34 year olds body had lost to much blood from his nose bleed and was taken to the hospital unconscious... sucks to be him.

all pov

it did not take long for kakashi to tire out about 15 of the naruto girl clones so after that they all poofed away. and ... he passed out right after he had taken obito to the hospital. tsunade was so pissed she broke about 30 of kakashi's bones and refused to mended them until he went the the Church and had confessed to the preacher and washed his eyes with holy water.

* * *

what happened to naruto

* * *

after he got away from the battle field he could hear screams of pleaser witch scared him. every time a clone screamed and poofed away he felt very tired. but he still refused to give up. once he was away from the screaming he plopped himself down to prefect the kagebunshin jutsu. after that he quietly returned the scroll witch was a little damaged to the basement surprised to find his father there and so pissed off you could actually see the smoke coming from his ears. "naruto what did you do?!" he yelled "no wait i can answer my question for you you have stolen a sacred scroll and not only that put to of my best jonin in intensive care!!!" he was screaming now. so naruto mustered up all the chakra he could gather and yelled "kagebunshin no jutsu!!" the was a poof and ten narutos were standing there in front of yondaime. they were there for 15 minutes and then they disappeared and they toke naruto's conciseness. _'he passed out from lack of chakra huh. well i'll wake him up later for now just rest my son'_ yondaime thought this as he poofed back the his house and placed naruto in his bed. the proud father left the room with a smile.

* * *

YEAH i'm done!!!

you all better appreciate this because i just finished this at 1:30 in the morning.

peace

ShibaInu13


End file.
